


Do re mi fa so (Fucking done with you)

by aryablakes



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: (as is everything i write), Alex Alvarez-centric, ooc probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “Yeah, Alex, you did a really good job!” Elena exclaims, not one for sports, but happy for her brother still.“Can we just go home.” Alex says, putting his headphones on before hearing her answer, leaning his head against the window.





	Do re mi fa so (Fucking done with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but i was just having some Alex feels and not a lot of people write about him, so i decided to! this takes place around 2x01

Alex jumps into the car, hoping if he went fast no one would talk to him, no one would make fun of him.

“Woo! Papito, you did so well!” Penelope says, hopping into the drivers seat, Lydia moving into the passenger and Elena in the back. 

Schneider didn’t come back with them, weather it was because he could just tell how Alex was feeling or he just didn’t want to, Alex didn’t really care, he was just glad to have less people.

“Yeah, Alex, you did a really good job!” Elena exclaims, not one for sports, but happy for her brother still.

“Can we just go home.” Alex says, putting his headphones on before hearing her answer, leaning his head against the window.

\-------------------------------------------

After his next game he jumped into the car first again, wanting to run back into his house, and go to sleep.

“Papito! We’re so proud of you.” Lydia exclaims, happy to see her grandson doing so well again.

“Thanks, abuelita, can we go home, please.”

Penelople and Elena look at him, but settle into their seats and drive off without any further comment, still not understanding why he was being this way, but waiting for him to bring it up.

\--------------------------------------------

The next game Alex sat around and hung out for a minute before jumping into the car, feeling kinda happy and a little proud of himself for the way this game went.

“Alex!-”

“I know, I know, I’m amazing.” Alex cuts Elena off, sounding cocky, but no one was upset, he was just happy.

Penelope smiles at him, “So, celebration pizza?”

Alex’s smile fades, “Uh, maybe next time.”

Leaning his head against the window, feeling the cool glass the whole way back home.

\------------------------------------------

Getting back into the car after getting ice cream, he had a cone in his hand and a smile on his face, Schneider was in the car with them this time and he was okay with that, it had been a very good day.

Light, peaceful conversation passed around the car around him, he was just glad no one seemed to miss his interference, he was happier than he had been in weeks after getting all of this off his chest, but he still wasn’t the same.

A small smile was still on his face when he went to bed that night, he was glad that things were going back to normal, he had missed this.

\--------------------------------------------

Alex ran into the car, smile on his face. He was sitting next to Schneider, who had his arms over both him and Elena’s shoulders.

“Alex! Kiddo, you did really good today. We’re all really proud of you.”

Alex smiles up at the man next to him, feeling warm and happy, “Thanks, Schneider.”

“So,” Penelope starts, smile on her face, “celebratory pizza?”

Alex smiles harder than he had in a while, “Yeah! It’s pizza time!”

Everyone exclaims, glad to see Alex was feeling more like himself than he had been in a long time. They had all missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> title is do re mi by blackbear!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
